2RDR Ep08 Wild Horses
by Lantana75
Summary: Jack and Irene deal with the turmoil of the 1960's; including the assassination of John F Kennedy, Elvis and Beatle-mania, and the fact that their sons are accused of a serious crime. Will the Marston name harm the boys' chances in court? Or has America really let go of the Wild West and its legends and tales?
1. Chapter 1

February of 1963

"President Kennedy is OK, but that Lyndon Johnson is awful. I don't trust him at all."

Irene and two of her friends sat in a diner in Blackwater and ate as they discussed world and local events.

"I wonder if women voted for him because he's so handsome?," Lisa asked.

"Lisa, he's not handsome," Irene replied. "Jack is handsome."

Irene, now at sixty-seven years old, looked only fifty. She was doing great at keeping herself so youthful appearing, as was Jack. Except for a little snow on the roof for them both and the fact that people knew who they were, you would never guess their true ages. Jack was now at the age of sixty-nine.

The 1960's entertainment industry was glorifying the Wild West, but it was not the west that Jack and Irene knew. The movies and television depicted "Cowboys-and-Indians" stereotypes. Jack and Irene knew the truth; that this was not at all a common occurrence. Cowboys had only one job: to move and watch the cattle. They didn't have time to be fighting anyone but cattle rustlers. Some rustlers may have been Indians, but that was rare.

The United States government sent the Army to move Indians onto reservations and put the Indian children into boarding schools was what really happened. The government forced the Indians to be Catholic and ripped their religion away from them. They tried to make the Indians white. The government were the ones who almost annihilated the Native Americans, not cowboys.

Jack and Irene both recalled a Yahi Indian man, named Ishi, who had been found near Oroville, California, when he tried to steal food. He was the final one of the Yahi Indians and one of extremely few "wild" Indians left in the United States. He later lived in a museum. He died in 1916, not long after Jack and Irene had married. They remembered reading about him in the newspaper. They felt sorry for him and almost understood his plight with the government. Like Ishi, the government had taken their families from them. They felt for him once they read about him then.

Irene and Jack were still not feeling their ages yet. They still felt young, vibrant, and energetic. They now had two grandchildren, Angela's six-year-old daughter and two-year-old son.

Jack now considered himself retired. He no longer gave speeches at schools and colleges, but Irene did.

The 1960's were crazy. Jack and Irene wished it would hurry through. They missed their days; horses, public hangings, dirt roads, and many other things that they thought about often.

Jack stood on the hill behind the barn, not far from the fenced-in graves of his beloved parents. He stared over the fence and lost himself in thought. Approaching the age of seventy made him think. When he was a child, seventy was an age that seemed unreachable. Now, it seemed to be coming too fast.

"When did I lose track of time?," Jack asked himself aloud. He sighed and looked at the cloudy sky. Jack's gray-streaked brown hair was now long and often ponytailed. He still had the same goatee he had kept since he was twenty.

"When did we all do that?," Irene asked as she approached him. Her long gray-streaked brown hair was braided in a single braid down her back. "Time marches on, baby. We can't fight it."

"The last thing Dutch told my father was that we can't fight change," Jack said. "Guess he was right."

"Even a cold-hearted criminal can be right about some things," Irene said, remembering what she had been told about Dutch. Irene leaned on her husband and hugged him. He put his arms around her and rested his face on her head.

The couple's dog, Lexi, was closeby and wagging her tail.

"We grow up, we get married, we raise children, they move out, we spoil grandchildren, and we sit around until we die," Jack said. "Is this some kind of test?"

"Jack, we're all here for a reason," Irene said. "You and I have brought in dangerous fugitives, educated people, and raised good kids into good adults. We've done very well."

Jack sighed. "You're right," he agreed. "We should be proud."

"Yes, indeed," Irene agreed. "I have enjoyed every moment I have been with you. I love you."

"You brought me back to life, Irene," Jack said. "I can never thank you enough for that. The day I fell in love with you was the best day I ever could have had." He kissed her head. "And you married me," he said with a smile. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was going to have a good life with the good man that I love," Irene said. "And it's been just that. Yes, we've had some difficult times. But we came through them all."

"I just hope no more of those times are coming," Jack said. "I need the rest."

2


	2. Chapter 2

March of 1964

"Oh, great. What's next?" Irene and Jack watched the news coverage of the world's first Muscle Car, new faster and more powerful cars with larger engines. The Pontiac GTO was displayed on the screen.

Jack smiled. "I like it," he said.

"It's pretty," Irene agreed. "But these kids are gonna get hurt with that thing. And they'll be racing on the streets, where they'll kill somebody else!"

"Well, let's see what happens," Jack said.

"You don't trust the police to find shoes in a shoebox, Jack," Irene pointed out. "So how can you trust them to stop kids from street-racing?"

"Well, there's nothing I can do about any of this," Jack said.

Irene left the room.

That Summer, Ford introduced their own Muscle Car, the Mustang. Irene didn't tell anyone, but she thought it was just beautiful. She really liked it.

Jack loved it. It was too late to go through a mid-life crisis for him. He was close to the age of seventy. He felt fifty, though. He didn't feel old at all, really. He felt that he was ready for anything.

Jack and Irene still rode their horses on the trails in Tall Trees, which was sadly shrinking. Trees were being cut down for houses and paper and to make room for other buildings. Manzanita Trading Post was now a rest stop and gas station, Manzanita Stop-And-Go.

What had happened to Jack's world? Jack felt like he was on a runaway train and there was no stopping it. There were no brakes on it at all and nobody in control of it. Jack missed the world he had grown up in and would give anything to have it back, even the horses and slower cars. Jack and Irene felt like they were lost in the modern world.

"The Ballad of Ira Hayes" played on the radio as Irene read a book in the living room. It had now been eight months since John F. Kennedy had been assassinated and people were arguing over whether Oswald really was the culprit. Irene stayed out of the fight. She couldn't do anything about it anyway. Jack mocked the government for being so stupid and being unable to prove anything at all. He was still very distrusting of the government. That would likely remain for the rest of his life.

The evening was beautiful. Irene and Jack rode into Tall Trees. They rode past Tanner's Reach, where a small abandoned cabin once stood. It had been torn down several years ago. They rode onto Aurora Basin, one of the very few areas of Tall Trees that was still untouched and exactly like both Jack and Irene remembered. They tied the horses and stood on the small dock. Jack stood behind Irene with his arms around her waste and held her against him.

"Look at that sunset," Irene said. "Isn't is lovely? I'll miss this place when it's gone."

"Do you think that will happen?," Jack asked. "Some of this land may surely be preserved, now that all these tree-huggers are making a fuss over it."

"Who knows?," Irene said. "Times are moving so fast. Our kids grew up so fast, it's like they were never children. Now; our two oldest are married, the oldest has a child, we're grandparents, and the twins will likely be out soon. What do we do when we're alone again?"

"What we did before, but visit the kids and grandkids," Jack replied.

Irene laughed a little at that. "I'm tired," she said. "I need the rest."

"So do I," Jack replied. "We'll take a long vacation soon. Just you and me. How does that sound? We'll go someplace warm, like Miami or even Hawaii."

"No Hawaii," Irene said. "I don't wanna be anywhere near any volcano."

"OK," Jack grinned. "Miami? Galveston?"

"We'll decide later," Irene said.

At home, the twins were watching a new show called "Leave It To Beaver," which Irene hated. Kassidy and Shawn came in from the guest-house. Kassidy offered to help her mother prepare dinner while the men all gathered in front of the television. Except for Jack didn't really like television or movies all that much. When he was a teenager, he preferred to read. Now, he had practically no hobbies. His days as a bounty-hunter were over. He no longer spoke to schools and colleges about the Wild West, though Irene did. She wanted people to see the truth behind these pointless western movies.

Irene also loathed the fact that these movies were cruel to the horses that were used. These horses were not trained. A trip-wire was used when the script called for a horse to fall. Many horses were seriously injured and even killed. Irene hated John Wayne. That man was no cowboy and he was a lousy actor.

Irene didn't really have a favorite actor, but did not watch movies with John Wayne. She wished people would see the truth: he only cared about the money. She had even heard that he was afraid of horses in real life. That would not surprise her. He surely was no Jack Marston or John Marston. His real name, she learned, was Marion Morrison.

The rain pounded on the window one night as Irene had trouble sleeping. She moved and tried to get comfortable, waking Jack from a sound sleep.

"What's the matter?," Jack asked as he sat up, his long hair now down loose and cascading past his shoulders.

"I don't know," Irene replied. "Something is keeping me from sleeping, but I can't quite pinpoint what the hell is bothering me."

Jack touched Irene's arm and then took her hand. "Try to relax, baby," he said. "Maybe it was just a bad dream that you can't remember. That happens to us all. We have a disturbing dream that we never can remember. It leaves our mind as soon as we wake up."

"Maybe," Irene replied, still unsure. "There's just something bothering me so badly."

"Is it one of the kids?," Jack asked.

"I don't know," Irene replied.

Jack hugged Irene back against his chest. "Try not to worry so much, babe," he said. "Try to calm down and relax. Get some sleep. You need it."

Irene sighed and closed her eyes.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Irene brushed Daylight, her dapple-gray mare, in the barn. She was worried and the animals seemed to help keep her calm. She was still not sure what was bothering her, but she was terribly concerned about something. Something was nagging at her and telling her that something was wrong.

Irene could hear music coming from the guest-house. Kassidy and Shawn almost always had music playing, usually country. Like Irene and Jack, they liked Johnny Cash and Waylon Jennings rather than Elvis or the Beatles.

As Irene groomed the horse and talked to it, Jack walked into the stable and took the brush from her. "We gotta go into Blackwater," he said sadly. "Johnny and Landon were just arrested."

Irene closed her eyes with a low "oh, no." She looked at Jack. "For what?," she asked.

"Robbery," Jack replied. "Along with two friends. They broke into a warehouse on the other side of town."

"Maybe that's what was bothering me," Irene said. She sighed and put Daylight into her stall. "Let's go."

In Blackwater, Jack and Irene walked into the conference room. The twins were at the table and staring at their hands, like two young children who were about to have a favorite toy confiscated for bad behavior.

"What is going on, kids?," Irene asked, angry.

"I don't know," Landon said.

"How could you do this to us?," Jack asked, leaning on his hands on the table.

"Come on, Dad," Johnny said. "Do you think we don't know who our grandfathers were? Do you think we're descended from? Do you think we don't know how much you hate the cops and all that?"

"That's no secret, son," Jack replied. "All the things you said are absolutely true. I do hate law enforcement, but I don't give them a reason to come after me. I don't go around robbing and stealing. This is not how your mother and I taught you."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Landon said. "We really let you down, huh?"

"Yeah, you did," Jack said as he stood up. "Mom and I can't get you out of this. Your bail will be set on Monday. We can't take you home until then. Try to stay outta trouble and think about what you did."

Landon nodded.

"Think hard about what you have done," Irene said. "We'll see you in court on Monday."

Irene hugged each of her sons. Jack then did the same.

At home, Irene sat down on the sofa and stared at the fire in the fireplace. The flames danced as she thought hard about what had just happened.

"Where did we go wrong, Jack?," Irene asked as Jack sat beside her.

"I don't know," Jack replied. "We never lied to any of them about our family's history. Maybe we did tell them a little too much."

"No, we didn't tell them too much," Irene said. "We didn't tell them enough. We didn't go into detail about the consequences our fathers faced throughout their criminal lives. Maybe you should tell them more about what happened on that government island you were held on. I bet that would have helped. I know you don't like to talk about it. You haven't even told me much about it."

"It was hard," Jack replied. "More for my mother than for me. That's what makes it so hard. I tried to protect her, but she was a strong woman and she could take care of herself."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Irene said. "I really am. What happened to you must have been difficult. If I could go back in time and change that, I surely would."

Jack hugged Irene tighter and rested his face on her head. "You've done all you can for me, Irene," he said. "If it weren't for you, I may never have been happy again. I'd probably even be dead."

Irene held Jack's face against her chest. "I'm glad you're here," she said. "And I know your parents would be so proud of you. You have been a great husband and father. You have brought four wonderful children into the world. True, two of them have made mistakes, but that can change. Didn't you and your family learn that? You have a granddaughter who thinks you're the greatest thing to ever breathe air. She loves you more than anything."

Jack smiled. He put his arms around Irene's waist and clung to her.

Irene was worried about her twins. She was sure that they would do a few years for this, even though it was their first real offense. The fact that they were related to two famous outlaws would likely work against them. Had Jack and Irene made a mistake? No! They had not. They were in love. Irene had brought Jack back from emotional death. She had shown him it was all right to live again. He had learned that it was a good thing to be happy, that it would honor the memory of his parents and his sister. He had recently had Helen's body exhumed ad re-buried on Beecher's Hope to be with her parents.

"I'm so scared, Irene," Jack said. "You know how I feel about the government and law enforcement. And some of them know it, too. Will this effect how they deal with our sons?"

"Jack, when we go to court, you need to do a few things," Irene said, as if warning him. "First, dress like you're going to Sunday morning church service. Second, tie your hair back and make sure it's neat and clean. Third, show respect to the court officers. Don't anger them or make them think you're out to get them. Stay composed and maintain yourself. Can you do all that?"

"Yeah, I can do all that," Jack said. "I can. I will. I'll do it for you and the kids. Now, how do we tell the girls about their brothers?"

"I don't know yet," Irene said. "But they need to hear it from us, not from the news media."

Jack sighed and held Irene tighter. "I am a good father, Irene," he said. "I know that."

"You're a wonderful father," Irene said as she stroked his long hair. "This is not your fault or mine. Our boys made their choice. We'll just have to be sure they learn from it and know that we still love them unconditionally."

"But the courts don't love them," Jack said. "I am terrified about what's gonna happen on Monday. Are they gonna use our fathers' pasts to convict our sons?"

Irene sighed. She knew that was indeed likely. The names of John Marston and Landon Ricketts were extremely famous and there were many books about them, including the ones written by Jack and Irene. There were paintings and drawings of them all over the place. It was not going to be easy to get a judge to ignore who Jack and Irene were each fathered by. It was sure to come up.

3


	4. Chapter 4

"Court is now in session. The honorable Jacob Larkin presiding. All rise."

All the people in the courtroom stood up as the judge walked in. Johnny and Landon were at the Defendant's table. Behind them were the entire immediate Marston family. Once given permission, everyone sat down.

"Case number six-nine-eight-seven-dash-six; the people versus John David Marston the Third and Landon Joseph Marston on the charges of Criminal Trespassing, Burglary, and Possession of Stolen Property," the court clerk read from the documents.

"Mister Larkin, as the attorney on record, how do your clients plead?," the judge asked.

Larkin stood up. "Jeremy Larkin for the defense," he said. "My clients have informed me that they will accept a reasonable plea bargain. This is their first felony offense."

"They do have several misdemeanors for street racing, public intoxication, petty theft, and vandalism," the prosecutor said. "We have not reached an agreement yet. We cannot accept mere probation for these offenses."

Jack listened as he stared at his hands. He thought hard. Where had he gone wrong? Jack and Irene had always been honest about who the children's grandfathers were and that the lives they had lived were not at all acceptable. Even if the country were still in the period known to many as the "Wild West," it was still wrong. John and Landon had lived and died violently and this had caused incredible pain for the entire family. The children knew how the death of John had affected Jack. He was still struggling with minor depression, post-traumatic stress disorder, and anger. Irene's father had died right in her arms. She was still struggling with nightmares and post-traumatic stress disorder and did become depressed from time to time. Jack and Irene had sought counseling, but it had not been as much help that they had hoped.

"Your Honor, what we have is two young men who are following the footsteps of their grandfathers," the prosecutor said. "Their mother is the daughter of Landon Ricketts and their father is the son of John Marston, both very well-known criminals. Mr. and Mrs. Marston were once bounty-hunters and once carried guns. They likely still own guns and don't have them locked up."

"Objection," Larkin argued. "The grandfathers of these boys have both been dead since 1911 and 1914. These boys were born in 1927, well after the deaths of these men. These grandfathers had no chance to influence these men. And their parents have no felony convictions whatsoever."

"But their father was suspected in the death of a retired federal agent," the prosecutor argued.

"Suspected, never arrested or even interrogated for that," Larkin replied. "The murder happened in Mexico and they have closed the case as a robbery-homicide."

"But was it?," the prosecutor asked. She glanced back at Jack, who was fighting to maintain control of himself.

"Your Honor, even if Mr. Marston were indeed convicted, that would have no bearing on this case," Larkin argued. "This is a completely different case."

"Both of you, please stop this," the judge said. "The fact of who the grandfathers were are not important. Also, the murder of Edgar Ross has nothing to do with all this. We don't know who killed Ross and that will likely remain a mystery forever. Likely, the killer is dead by now. What I am concerned about is that we have two young men who are already throwing their lives away. What I am going to do is grant a stay and ask you to try harder at a plea deal." He looked at the defendant's side and went on. "Gentlemen, you will not be able to walk away with only probation," he said. "You will have to accept that there will be some jail time. I don't blame who your father, mother, or grandfathers were. All that is in the past. I just hope it stays there. You're still young. Don't throw it all away."

Jack and Irene sighed with relief. They watched as the guards took their sons from the courtroom. In the corridor, Irene sat on a bench along the wall. Jack stood near her.

"I knew she would bring that up," Jack said. "Our fathers."

"Jack, that's gonna follow us all our lives and all our families' lives," Irene replied. "We're just gonna have to deal with it." As they talked, Larkin found them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Marston, I need to ask you something," he said. "Well, I need to ask Mr. Marston a question."

"What?," Jack asked as Irene stood up.

"Did your father ever talk about a man named Norman Deek?," Larkin asked.

"Yeah, two or three times," Jack said. "Bonnie told me a lot more about who that was. They kidnapped her and held her for ransom to set him free after Marshal Leigh Johnson arrested him. They almost hanged her in a ghost town. My father and Johnson and the deputies were able to save her."

"Norman Deek never married, but he fathered three children that we know of," Larkin said. "One of them was another client of mine. He said that Norman told him that his family are still angry with your family for the death of Norman."

"Norman was killed by his own men at Tumbleweed," Jack said. "When my father released him, the gang started firing recklessly and hit him in the chest. He was killed almost instantly."

"Well, tell them, not me," Larkin said. "This one, Roscoe Deek, is forty-three and doing thirty years. He's up for parole in 1972. The others are Harley Deek, who is forty-one, and Wally Deek, who is thirty-six. I know they all have many assault convictions on their records and they are not good men at all. They have all been arrested for domestic abuse and one put his girlfriend in intensive care for two days. Be careful. I don't believe either of you are bad people. And I think it was wrong for Miss Anderson to use your relatives to try to get the judge to go her way. Thank God that judge believes in nurture rather than nature."

"I never thought about it," Jack said. He looked at Irene. "You?"

"I think it's half-and-half," Irene replied. "Some things are natural and kids are just born with them. But, other things are learned. I think hatred and violence are learned. Anger may be natural, but you choose how to deal with it."

Jack sighed.

"We've all done well, Jack," Irene said. "We're not dangerous people at all. Our sons may be in trouble for theft, but not for assault or anything violent. They didn't have any guns or other weapons with them when they were arrested."

"Sometimes, I wonder if we made the right choice by having any children," Jack admitted. "I love our kids very much. But, is it because of us that our twins are in trouble?"

"No," Irene replied. "After all, our daughters have never even gotten so much as a parking ticket."

"Is it because they're women, girls?," Jack asked.

"Jack, women commit crimes," Irene said. "You know that as well as I do. Why do you think we have women's prisons?"

Jack nodded.

"We'll have to accept that they'll do some prison time," Irene said. "But, afterward, we'll help them get their act together."

Jack nodded. "I still wonder," he said.

"We always will," Irene said.

"I mean, what are the odds that the son of one outlaw and the daughter of another outlaw end up together and having children together?," Jack asked. "Was it a bad decision?"

"Hell, no," Irene said. "I love my family. I wouldn't trade any one of you for anything at all, even the world. We made the right decision."

Jack smiled. He hugged Irene and kissed her head.

At home that evening, Irene made herself a small meal. Jack didn't feel like eating. He watched the evening news, wondering if his sons would be portrayed in the media as modern-day outlaws. Thankfully, his sons were not even mentioned. Jack was relieved at that.

Beecher's Hope was already drawing attention. People were traveling into Blackwater just to make the short drive to Beecher's Hope to see the home of John Marston. Because of all the commotion, Jack had hired contractors to remove his wooden fences and build up a iron fence with locked security gates. Only those who knew the five-digit pen-code could enter the property unless allowed by a Marston. The iron fence was chosen so people could see the graves and leave flowers, which happened a lot.

It was no secret now who Jack and Irene were and who they were related to. People were also traveling to Rathskeller Fork to see the grave of Landon Ricketts and leave flowers there also. Irene had considered having him re-buried on Beecher's Hope to keep the entire family together.

After she ate, Irene remained at the table and stared out the window and watched the sun set. What would become of her two beloved sons?

Was there really any true redemption for the Marston family and the Ricketts family?

4


	5. Chapter 5

"Three to five?," Larkin asked the prosecutor. "That's fair for a first time offense."

"No matter what that judge said, I think the fact that these two are the grandsons of well-known outlaws is serious," the woman replied. "It's a sign of things to come."

"Then, why isn't their father doing life right now?," Larkin asked. "He spent his life bringing outlaws to justice. And his daughters have never had any trouble. If you were right, then Jack and Irene would both be in prison or death row for multiple homicides. The daughters would be criminals, too. Now, would you please stick with what is going on right now and not what happened fifty years ago? I think three to five years, followed by probation and community service, is perfect. I can always have a judge shove this down your throat."

The prosecutor stood up. "Try it," she said. She stormed out.

Larkin looked at the twins. "I'll get started," he said. "A judge can approve a plea bargain that a prosecutor rejects. We'll try it."

The twins agreed. "When can we see our parents again?," Landon asked. "I wanna talk to them."

"That depends, Landon," Larkin said. "The sooner we get all this straightened out, the sooner you see them. That's just how it works."

"Tell them we love them and that we're sorry," Johnny said.

"I will," Larkin promised.

Irene and Jack tried to sleep that night, but it was difficult. They were worried about what would happen with their boys. Of course, they were not "boys" anymore. They were men. They had to face the consequences of their actions. Mom and Dad could not get them out of this one. They had gotten the boys out of some trouble in school, usually for fighting. Now, Irene and Jack feared they had coddled their children too much.

Irene got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She got a glass of lemonade and sat down with it. Irene sipped the lemonade as she thought things over. The years she had shared with Jack had been the best years of her life. He had repaired the broken heart that she had received when her father had died. She had thought that would never be done, but Jack had done it. She wouldn't trade her years with Jack for anything in the world. She wouldn't trade her children either. She loved them all, no matter what they did.

"Couldn't sleep?," Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"What does it look like?," Irene asked. "I'm worried about the twins."

Jack sat across from her. "I know," he said. "I am, too. That prosecutor wants to use what our fathers were to put them away for a very long time. It's like she's already sure they'll get worse."

"We did all we could, Jack," Irene said. "We taught the kids well and we never lied to them about our ancestry. We did all we could."

"Are you sure?," Jack asked.

"What more could we have done?," Irene asked. "Every parents wonders this when their kids get into trouble like this. But, I know we did our best. The twins made their decisions."

"When I was a teenager, I thought it would be so cool to be an outlaw," Jack admitted. "After a hunting trip with my father, I told him it would be great to be a father-and-son outlaw team." Jack smiled a little as he recalled. "John and Jack Marston," I told him. "Outlaws to the end. And we would come back to visit Ma sometimes." He scoffed with a smile and shook his head. "He warned me that it's not like the books I used to read," Jack went on. "He said it was ugly and brutal. I could live better than that. I could read and write. I had a home and skills that others would kill for." Jack's smile faded as he went on. "He gave his life to protect me and be sure I didn't grow up like that. Then, I disappointed him by hunting down Edgar Ross."

"Jack, it's all in the past," Irene said. "I know as well as you do how much the past can hurt. But, you either learn from it or run from it."

Jack nodded. He walked around the table to Irene and dropped to his knees in front of her. He leaned on her with his arms around her waist as she played with his hair. She hugged him and rested her face on his head.

"I love you, Irene," Jack said softly. "I wouldn't give up my life with you and the kids for anything at all." He clung to her and closed his eyes.

Irene said nothing as she hugged him. She knew that their lives would always be uneasy because of who their fathers were. But, she thought that would all be finished by now. The Wild West was finished and would never return. People like John Marston, Landon Ricketts, Billy the Kid, and Jesse James were all dead and only legends now. People were making movies about all these men and exaggerating their lives and even adding lies into their stories. Books were being published, written by people who had never met any of these men. Kids were dressing up as these men for parties and Halloween.

The truth was being overrun by lies. Irene wished she knew what to do about it. John Marston and Landon Ricketts deserved much better than all this. They deserved the truth.

2


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday was a slow day for the couple. Tomorrow would be the day they would learn the fate of their sons. They tried to keep busy to ease their minds. They knew the prosecutor would be asking for the maximum possible sentence and all because they were the grandsons of John Marston and Landon Ricketts.

Jack and Irene spent the day at home, barely even looking out the windows at the tourists they knew were looking at the burial sites and trying to separate fact from fiction.

Kassidy and Shawn came to the house to see if there was anything they could do to help. There was not much anyone could do. Nobody knew what was going to happen tomorrow. Jack and Irene, as well as the rest of the family, were nervous and worried.

Jack spent most of the day looking through the old books he had read as a child. They had been in the attic all these years. Jack found one that brought back the memory of when his father had returned home after being sent after Dutch. The book was a western dime-novel that told of a "brave man who hunted the man who killed his father." Jack had done this himself, perhaps inspired by the book.

Jack had regretted what he had done. He had hoped then that it would take away his pain, anger, and depression; but that had not happened. Instead, it had caused him guilt. Mainly, his guilt was knowing that his father would never have condoned what Jack had done. He had died to keep Jack from becoming what he had been. Jack had not had a decent night's sleep in years. It was catching up with him.

Irene was also suffering from insomnia for years. The fact that her father had died right in her arms was her roadblock to a good night's sleep.

The kids could all see what was going on. They knew what had happened to the couple when they were teens. They knew how their grandfathers had died and knew how much both Jack and Irene loathed law enforcement and the government and had no trust in them.

"Mom, Shawn and I can cook tonight," Kassidy said as she and Shawn came back to the house that evening. "You and Dad need to relax. You have quite a day tomorrow."

"We all do," Irene said. "This will effect the entire family."

Kassidy and Shawn prepared roast beef, mashed potatoes, and fruit salad. Irene hated the latter. She ate beef and potatoes. Kassidy just ate some potatoes. She was trying to become a vegetarian. She hated when her parents did their hunting, which they seldom did now. Yet, that had fed the family very well. None of the family had starved, had they? Jack ate nothing at all. He was too apprehensive about what would happen in court tomorrow.

Kassidy and Shawn cleaned up the kitchen before returning to the guest-house.

Jack and Irene tried, but could not sleep much. Irene figured she had gotten only three hours while Jack was sure he had less than an hour's sleep.

Shortly after sunrise, Jack and Irene got ready to go to court. Jack hated dressing up. He thought it made him look like a wimp. He still missed the Wild West he had known. He would give anything to have it all back. But, he knew that would never happen.

Irene also hated dressing up. She liked being a tomboy and preferred her jeans and t-shirts. She also missed the days of her youth. She still smiled when she remembered her father teaching her to shoot guns.

Jack drove the car from Beecher's Hope, out the modern security gate that seemed so out of place to him. As they approached an intersection, they fell behind a large pick-up truck. The truck, which looked like it was going to fall apart any moment, stopped. Jack slammed the brake pedal and brought the car to a quick halt.

"What the hell?," Jack asked, as if somebody would answer that rhetorical question.

A man got out of the passenger side of the pick-up. He aimed a gun at the car.

"Irene, get down!," Jack shrieked. He jumped to push Irene down out of the line of fire. It was too late. Irene screamed as the bullet ripped into her chest.

"No!," Jack screeched. "No! Irene!"

Irene's eyes were wide and terrified. Blood poured from her chest as she struggled to breathe. Jack held Irene in one arm and held the wound with his other hand, desperately trying to slow the bleeding. He talked to Irene, begging her to hold on. Tears poured down his face. He knew his wife was terrified and in pain.

Another shot came through the windshield. Jack jumped. What was he to do?

"Jack Marston!," a voice called. "Come face us like a man!"

Jack kissed Irene. He gently laid her down across the seats, grabbed a wadded-up shirt that was on the floor, and put it on the injury. "Stay here, baby," he whispered into her ear. Jack got out of the car.

"Hey, Deek!," Jack called. "I'm not armed!" Jack showed his hands to the men. "Just don't hurt Irene. I'll do whatever you want! Just let Irene get medical attention!"

Roscoe and Harley looked at one another. Roscoe nodded. "Our beef ain't with the lady," he said.

"But she's a Marston now," Harley said.

"By marriage," Roscoe said. "She didn't even know him when his father killed our father. Let her go." He then yelled at Jack, "We won't hurt her, Marston! You're coming with us!"

Jack sighed. He looked into the open driver's side door of the car and touched Irene. She grabbed his hand. These men would never let Jack walk away alive. She was sure of that.

"I love you, Irene," Jack said. "I'd die for you."

"Jack," Irene whispered between gasps. "Don't leave me."

"If I don't go with them, you'll die," Jack said. "Somebody will find you, baby, and get you help. You hold on for me and the kids."

Irene clung onto Jack. "No," she said. Jack pulled her hands off of himself and got out of the vehicle.

"Here I am, Deeks," Jack called. "I'm coming. Just don't hurt my family."

"Come on," Harley said.

Jack looked back at Irene once more and climbed into the back of the pick-up. Roscoe drove as the other two brothers rode in the back with Jack and made sure he made attempts to run.

Irene fought to stay conscious as she waited for help and prayed for Jack. "Please, God," Irene whispered. "I just cannot live without Jack."

If Jack died from natural causes, an accident, or illness; Irene would find a way to deal with that.

A passing car stopped.

"Hey?," a man called as he approached the car. "Anyone there?"

When the man and his wife saw Irene, they jumped into action.

"Go find help," the man ordered his wife. "I'll stay and see how I can help her."

The woman hurried towards some closeby houses to seek a phone to call for help. The man climbed into the car. There was no damage to the car, which seemed odd to him.

"What happened?," the man asked.

"Three men," Irene said between gasps. "They took my husband. Shot me. We have to find him. They will kill him."

"Hold on," the man said. "We'll do all we can to help you both."

Irene wondered if the law would actually help. Her two sons were facing prison time. Irene and Jack were children of well-known outlaws. Their names were well-known all over the United States.

Irene prayed in her head. "If Jack and I make it through this, I will be in church Sunday morning," she told herself. "That will prove to me that God is real and he loves everyone."

3


	7. Chapter 7

Irene tried to allow the doctors to help her as two police officers tried to talk to her about Jack.

"Please, find him," Irene begged. "If he dies, I don't know what I will do. We have kids and a grandbaby."

"Calm down, Mrs. Marston," the first officer said.

The officers were well aware of what Jack looked like and who he was and all about his contempt for the system.

"So, we're about to help a man who has no trust in the law enforcement?," the second officer asked.

"Restore his faith in it," Irene told them. "And mine. Give us a reason to believe in you again. Right now, neither of us have ever had a good experience with you people. Wanna prove us wrong? Save Jack's life."

The search began. Irene felt like she was being crushed as every second ticked by. Was Jack even still alive? Were the police looking for a body? Was he hurt someplace? Was he in pain and in need of help?

Jack was indeed strong and intelligent. He had come through many impossible situations and always seemed to come out on top.

Angela, Kassidy, Shawn, and Kevin stayed at the hospital to try to keep Irene as calm as they could.

"It's been more than forty years and Jack had nothing to do with that man's death," Irene said. "He was on some government island."

"The bastards kidnapped him," Angela said. "How can we trust the same government that kidnapped him then to save him now?"

"I don't know," Irene replied.

"Well, I won't wait here," Angela said. "He's my father and I am going to find him." Angela stormed out of the room. Kevin caught up.

"Angela, are you insane?," Kevin asked.

"Kevin, Dad taught us all how to ride a horse and to shoot guns," Angela said. "I am gonna use what he taught me to try to save him. I am not losing my father. He's still not completely over what happened to his own father."

"Then, I will help you," Kevin said. "I haven't don't a lot of riding, but a little."

"I know," Angela smiled. "Dad, Mom, and I taught you." She kissed his cheek. "Let's go find my dad before he dies."

At Beecher's Hope, Angela and Kevin saddled up two horses. They rode into Tall Trees, believing that was the right place to go. They rode towards Nekoti Rock. The mountain had a small flat clearing at the top and a cave that sometimes had bears in it. When he was sixteen, Jack had tried to hunt a bear there alone. John had gotten there and killed the bear after Jack had been hurt. There were still scars on Jack's face and left arm.

"They probably took him there," Angela said.

"What about that old fort, called Cochinay?," Kevin asked. "After all, it's been abandoned for years. That would be the perfect spot."

"We'll look there if they're not on the mountain," Angela said. She kicked her horse and the two riders set their horses to a gallop. At the top of the mountain, they found nothing. "You were right," Angela said as she turned her horse around. "Cochinay."

The ride to Cochinay was along a narrow path that ran along the river. They had to be careful, yet fast.

"Please, Dad," Angela said, as if he could hear her. "Please be all right."

Cochinay was once a fortress that had been set up by a gang years ago. John had once ridden with that gang until they left him to die after a botched ferry robbery. After recovering, John had been sent by federal agents to capture or kill Dutch. The fortress had not been occupied since then. What scared Angela was knowing that there was a machine gun there. She hoped that it was no good anymore, years of rain and rust. Would that destroy such a machine?

Angela and Kevin rode at a trot into the gate that led to the village. The place was decrepit and in ruins. Angela looked towards the platforms and realized the machine gun was on the ground. The years of rust had caused it to fall and it was now useless.

"The pick-up," Kevin said as he pointed. At the bottom of the hill, they could see the pick-up truck that Irene had described perfectly. The Deek brothers were here. Was Jack here? If so, was he all right? Or were Angela and Kevin too late?

Angela and Kevin were armed and ready.

"Please, Kevin, do all you can," Angela said. "My dad is everything to me and to my mom."

"If he's alive, I'll do all I can to be sure he keeps breathing," Kevin promised.

Kevin and Angela prepared to have a recreation of the OK Corral.

As the two crept through the long caves, they came upon a large area that was like a living room. Bound, gagged, and blindfolded; Jack was alive. He looked, however, as if he had been beaten.

"Daddy," Angela said, on the verge of tears.

"Quiet, baby," Kevin said. "We'll get him outta here and get him help. He'll be fine."

"Look," Angela said, calming herself.

The Deek brothers walked into the room. "Well, John Marston Junior," Harley said. "Hope you're ready to see your father here soon. Hope you know that it won't be a quick and painless death."

"This is gonna hurt you, man," Roscoe agreed.

Angela and Kevin came from their hiding places, guns a-blazing.

"My father had nothing to do with it!," Angela screeched.

The Deek brothers were not prepared. They had thought that nobody would think to search an abandoned fortress. What was this?

Angela shot Harley, sending him down. Roscoe, unarmed, dropped to his knees. "Stop!," he called. "Don't kill my brother! Please!"

Wally followed Roscoe's lead and got down. Kevin kept the brothers covered as Angela freed her father. Jack hugged his daughter.

"You did well, Angela," Jack said.

"Mom will be OK, they said," Angela said. "She's just really worried about you."

"Let's get there," Jack said. "I wanna see her."

"We'll drive you, Daddy," Angela said. "You're in no shape to drive at all. Come on."

Jack, Angela, and Kevin walked down the mountain.

3


	8. Chapter 8

Jack sat on the edge of the hospital bed and gently touched Irene. Her eyes shot open and she gasped and smiled. "Jack!," Irene cried. She threw her arms around him, ignoring the pain in her chest, and held onto him. "Oh, my God, I thought I was gonna lose you."

Jack hugged Irene. "I'm fine, baby," he said. "It's all over. The three are in jail and they're actually being prosecuted for this." He sighed and looked Irene in the face. "What happened to the legal system?"

"Maybe they realized you're just as human as anyone else they try to help," Irene said. "They realized that our last name doesn't mean that we're a family of badass people."

"What's happening with the twins?," Jack asked. "Any word?"

"They got the deal," Irene said. "They'll do three to five, followed by probation and community service. It's all over, Jack."

"It will never be all over, Irene," Jack said with a heavy sigh. He shook his head and sighed again. "We are who we are."

"It's up to this family to show the world the truth," Irene said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jack replied. "But everyone has their versions of the truth."

"There are no 'versions' of the truth," Irene replied. "Truth is the most powerful thing in the world because it's the only thing that cannot be changed."

Jack understood what Irene meant. But, he was still not sure about what the world thought of his father. Or of him.

1


	9. Chapter 9

June 1, 1968

"Helen Keller, the greatest woman of our time, has sadly passed away," the TV news announcer said as Irene watched. "She would have been eighty-eight in three weeks. God rest her soul."

Irene had admired Helen Keller. She was a great example to Kassidy that the disability would not be an obstacle unless she made it one. She had told her daughter that Helen was living proof that anyone can accomplish anything if they keep going and don't give up. They had been to one of Helen's lectures and owned several of her books. Now, the brave woman was gone. Irene and Kassidy would miss her. Jack had respected Helen Keller and felt sorry that a good woman had died. He was not, however, going to cry about it.

Three years had gone by since the twins had gone to prison and they had just been paroled. They moved into a small, two-bedroom house on the edge of Blackwater. Jack and Irene were pleased that they were doing so well.

Jack spoke with Landon on the phone before he and Irene sat down to supper. She had prepared steak, boiled potatoes, and steamed vegetables.

"What do you think will happen with the twins?," Jack asked.

"It's all up to them, Jack," Irene replied. "But, I do think they learned their lesson. We did our best. They made their decisions and they will have to live with that forever."

"I know," Jack replied with a heavy sigh. "It's just hard not to think that it's related to our family's history."

"It's not," Irene replied. "There are criminals out there who were raised in religious homes, even children of clergymen, who have done awful things."

Jack sighed. "I know," he said. "That thought is always there and it always will be."

"Of course it will," Irene said. "Jack, I want my father re-buried here with the family. I want that as soon as possible."

"We'll have that done this week," Jack promised. "He should be here with the rest of the family."

Irene smiled. "But make sure you hire the right people to do it," she said. "I want my father treated with respect."

"I'll oversee it myself," Jack said. "Rathskeller Fork has become a big town and has a small airport now. I'll take a flight there and escort him here myself."

"Thank you, Jack," Irene replied. "Make sure the casket stays closed at all times. I want people to remember my father as he was alive, not dead." She shook her head with a slight shudder. "No way."

Jack left Sunday afternoon to see to the move. Irene stayed home and tried to relax. She loved Jack and trusted him. She knew that he would be sure all went smoothly.

The following day, the plane arrived with Landon's casket. The professional crew then carefully buried the casket a few feet from the grave of John Marston. The headstone was also relocated. Years ago, new headstones had replaced the wooden crosses of John and Abigail Marston and of Uncle. They still did not know who Uncle truly was.

Once the burial was complete, Irene came to see. She nodded and hugged Jack.

"Thank you, Jack," Irene said. "My father will rest in peace now that he's with family."

Jack clung to Irene. "Anything for you, baby," Jack said.

Irene actually slept better that night.

No matter what happened or what anyone did, family was important to both Jack and Irene. They loved their children, shared fond memories of their parents, and would do anything to keep their family members well and happy. They would sacrifice their very lives for any one of their children, just as Jack's father had done.

Sometimes, Irene wondered what her father would say if he could come back to the world for just ten minutes. Would he be happy that she had married Jack? Would he love his grandchildren? Irene was sure that he would. But she was sure that he would have had doubts due to the history on both sides of the family.

Jack and Irene were happy together. They had certainly had a good run together since they met that sunny day in 1914. They had come through all kinds of situations, both good and bad, and had always supported one another through every one.

Irene thought about the song lyrics, "The best is yet to come" as she fell asleep. Was the best yet to come? Irene was not sure, but she was sure that she and Jack had a few good years left.

END

Author's Notes:

I mention the treatment of animals in movies. It is true. Early westerns did not use trained horses. If a script called for a horse to fall, the horse was tripped with a trip-wire. This caused serious injuries and even deaths of many horses. The American Human Society began to monitor animal activity on movie sets in 1976. It became mandatory in 1982.

Events of the 1960's

1960 – United States presidential election, 1960 – The key turning point of the campaign was the series of four Kennedy–Nixon debates; they were the first presidential debates held on television.

1961 – Newly elected President John F. Kennedy and Vice President Lyndon B. Johnson took office in 1961; Kennedy established the Peace Corps.

1963 – Martin Luther King Jr.'s "I Have a Dream" speech in Washington, D.C., on 28 August.

22 November 1963 – John F. Kennedy, President of the United States. Kennedy was assassinated on 22 November 1963 while in his open convertible car riding in a motorcade through Dealey Plaza in Dallas, Texas. According to the 1964 report issued by the Warren Commission, Lee Harvey Oswald killed the president, but there has been consistent speculation ever since that Kennedy's death was the result of a conspiracy.

1963 – President Lyndon Johnson became president and pressed for civil rights legislation.

1964 – U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson was elected in his own right, defeating United States Senator Barry Goldwater in November.

1964 – Civil Rights Act of 1964 signed into law by President Lyndon B. Johnson. This landmark piece of legislation in the United States outlawed racial segregation in schools, public places, and employment.

1965 – National Voting Rights Act of 1965 signed into law by President Lyndon B. Johnson. Outlawed discriminatory voting practices that had been responsible for the widespread disenfranchisement of African Americans in the United States.

1968 – U.S. President Richard M. Nixon was elected defeating Vice President Hubert H. Humphrey in November.

1969 – U.S. President Richard Nixon was inaugurated in January 1969; promised "peace with honor" to end the Vietnam War.

Construction of the Berlin Wall started in 1961

The 1960 Valdivia earthquake, also known as the Great Chilean Earthquake, is to date the most powerful earthquake ever recorded, rating 9.5 on the moment magnitude scale. It caused localized tsunamis that severely battered the Chilean coast, with waves up to 25 meters (82 ft). The main tsunami raced across the Pacific Ocean and devastated Hilo, Hawaii.

1964 - The Good Friday earthquake, the most powerful earthquake recorded in the USA and North America, struck Alaska and killed 143 people.

1966 - Hurricane Betsy caused severe damage to the U.S. Gulf Coast, especially in the state of Louisiana.

1969 – Hurricane Camille hit the U.S. Gulf Coast at Category 5 Status. To date it is the strongest hurricane ever recorded at landfall in means of sustained windspeed in the Atlantic Basin, reaching sustained winds of 190 mph and a low pressure of 905 mbs. It is one of only three hurricanes in the Atlantic to ever make landfall at Category 5 Status and one of only four hurricanes worldwide to reach a maximum sustained windspeed of 190 mph.

On 16 December 1960, a United Airlines DC-8 and a Trans World Airlines Lockheed Constellation collided over New York City and crashed, killing 134 people.

On 16 March 1962, Flying Tiger Line Flight 739, a Lockheed Super Constellation, inexplicably disappeared over the Western Pacific, leaving all 107 on board presumed dead. Since the wreckage of the aircraft has never been found, the cause of the crash remains a mystery to this day.

On 3 June 1962, Air France Flight 007, a Boeing 707, crashed on takeoff from Paris. 130 people were killed in the crash while 2 survived.

On 20 May 1965, PIA Flight 705 crashed on approach to Cairo, Egypt. 119 died while 6 survived.

On 4 February 1966, All Nippon Airways Flight 60, a Boeing 727, plunged into Tokyo Bay for reasons unknown. All 133 people on board perished.

On 5 March 1966, BOAC Flight 911 broke up in mid-air and crashed on the slopes of Mount Fuji. All 124 aboard died.

On 16 March 1969, a DC-9 operating Viasa Flight 742 crashed in the Venezuelan city of Maracaibo. A total of 155 people died in the crash.

1960 – The first working laser was demonstrated in May by Theodore Maiman at Hughes Research Laboratories.

1962 – First trans-Atlantic satellite broadcast via the Telstar satellite.

1962 – The first computer video game, Spacewar!, was invented.

1963 – Touch-Tone telephones introduced.

1967 – The first Automatic Teller Machine was opened in Barclays Bank, London.

The Grateful Dead was formed in 1965 (originally The Warlocks) thus paving the way, giving birth to acid rock.

Bob Dylan went electric at the 1965 Newport Folk Festival.

Johnny Cash released At Folsom Prison in 1968

Move to all-color production in Hollywood films.

Direct Cinema and Cinema Verite documentaries.

The decline and end of The Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies in movie theaters. (They are now on several cable cartoon channels)

Walt Disney, owner of Walt Disney Co. died on 15 December 1966, from a major tumor in his left lung.

5


End file.
